The present invention relates to synchronization of executing threads. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic synchronization object pool management.
Computing applications may be written as uniprocessor applications or may be written as multi-threaded applications. Each thread of a multi-threaded application may be executed by a different processor or may be allocated different intervals of time for sequential execution on a single processor.